Always and Forever
by Dudekmc123
Summary: "To think that those moments, in which they shared every part of their lives with one another, would just suddenly stop was an absurd thought in Eiji's mind." Golden Pair Friendship Fic.


**Always and Forever**

Golden Pair Fanfiction

If there was one situation in the world that could bring tragic devastation to Kikumaru Eiji, there was one thing and one thing only:

Oishi was leaving him.

He knew it was coming. _Of course_ Eiji anticipated it, but he could never really wrap his head around the factor, thus, more often than not, he found himself pushing the truth away. He had wanted to delay that possibility for as long as he could, and he succeeded most of the time, until now, that is, when the time of graduation was upon them and the very threat of them being apart became a sudden and ultimately crushing reality.

The thought of it alone was too frightening, too mortifying to ever think that he and Oishi would never spend another day together. That there would never be another morning where Oishi would quiz him really quickly on the items he studied last night before class, that during lunch there'd never be that moment where they had to run through the hallways to the roof before the fan girls caught up with them, or simply times when they'd be playing a vigorous tennis match and Oishi would tell him to calm down when he was attempting to rush through serves. It never occurred to him that, one day, when he turned around, he would not see Oishi by his side like he_ always _was.

It only went to show how pathetically attached to his partner he had become.

For the most part, it wasn't his fault. After all, both he and Oishi had been glued to each other's side since the 7th grade, so one could expect a bond to grow so close through three full school years. However, throughout these school years, Oishi had grown onto him immensely, both as a doubles partner and as a friend, that Eiji could not imagine life again without him. He could not fathom how, all those years before the 7th grade, he had even dared to _live_ without his dear soul brother.

How had he lived?

When he thought about it, the years before middle school were all one big giant blur and whirlwind of events he couldn't really recall so vividly. They were all so bland, dull and distant, that sometimes the memories seemed as though they had come from someone else whom he was not. For him, sensations, people, and places only began to spring to life afterwards in an overwhelming notion that fateful day he and his partner vowed to each other to become a doubles pair upon that familiar carton on that green grassy hill. For him, it seemed, that life had began with Oishi, and everything before that was a hoax that could not be true.

So what to become of him when Oishi was gone?

Could he even go on living, or was his life to end the second his friend stepped out, never to continue again until he walked through his front door? And if so, when would that be? Weeks, months, years…? Or, dare he even think it, _never_?

Many people would think it ridicule for Eiji to even think about something as negative and far fetched as "never". Of course there would be a next time, many would assure him, simply because he and Oishi were too close of friends to break off contact the instant the ninth grade ended. They were obviously too strung together for that, and not one person would doubt it, but Eiji couldn't help but think about the "what ifs" the frightening "extremes". He was a person of emotions anyways, and worrying uselessly was a high specialty for him, thus, he thought about every possibility possible.

Sometimes he dared to question if tennis was the only thing that tied the two of them together. It was absolutely preposterous, no?

Yet, Eiji couldn't help but ponder the possibility that, maybe, Oishi only stuck by his side for the sake of being the "Golden Pair", for advancing in tennis and nothing more. Therefore, Eiji was only a minor stepping stone in the layout of his career-But who was he to question their friendship? There was no way he could question it, he shouldn't even, because the facts were all there that Oishi didn't "use" Eiji for tennis. Heck, he didn't really need Eiji to advance in the sport; he could play singles just fine. In the end, doubles was just something he had just taken up, as it was the same for him. Hence, these thoughts becoming useless worry.

Still, it stupidly nagged at him from the back of his mind as did other trivial matters, such as, when was the next time he'd see Oishi?

It was a shame his high school was not nearby because, if it was, then perhaps they'd still have been able to meet up after school to walk home together and, in those simple moments, forget that middle school ever ended before the next morning would arrive. But no, Eiji would have to keep facing the reality that those days were in fact long over, every moment he'd spend his hours walking alone, studying alone, and playing tennis _alone_.

Oh gods, tennis alone; to even recall that one time he'd attempted to play singles against one of the regulars from Higa Middle and, though he did fairly well thanks to that new "step" of his, it just wasn't fulfilling. The entire game, he couldn't shake off this feeling of emptiness radiating from the space behind him, from the familiar white baseline where his faithful partner should have been. Yes, he was the spotlight right then, the center of all attention as he glowed with brilliance on his side of the court, but he had found, more than anything, he liked to share it all with Oishi, just like he shared most other things with his best-friend. Somehow it just felt right that way, it made him happy.

To think that those moments, in which they shared every part of their lives with one another, would just suddenly stop was an absurd thought in Eiji's mind. He couldn't believe it, that they were graduating, he really couldn't. Middle school had seemed like it would last forever, a delirious illusion he wished to be more than fact, but here it was, all coming to an end in two days.

Two measly little days that he was afraid would pass if he'd even dare to blink and, here, sitting on the school rooftop he wondered where all the time had gone. It appeared those three years had turned out to be relatively short, almost a dream, even though they had probably been the best memories of his life so far.

Memories he did not want to let go of, and he couldn't help but watch them flash before his eyes in an overwhelming flow of recollection as he watched the empty tennis courts below in the back school yard. They were emptied out and closed for the season, which had ended not too long ago, but that didn't mean there was anything less to see. Those green scratchy courts, with those high fences around it and bright yellow sun glaring down on its pavement, he swears he'd never forget them in his life.

"Oh, here you are Eiji." An unexpected voice had cut in through the silence of the air, making the redhead jump, though it was a familiar tone he was used to hearing. "And here I thought you might've left home without me for once."

Eiji whirled around nervously, facing his raven-haired partner with a forced smile as he tried to gather himself quickly out from his agonizing thoughts. "Nya Oishi," he chirped, "You scared me! Don't do that!"

The other gave a light chuckle in response, closing the distance between him and his partner as he approached, bag slung over his shoulder. "You know I didn't mean too. So what are you doing up here, anyway?"

"Oh, uhm," His contemplations all flowed back once again, making his head spin momentarily before he pushed them away as he tried to make up an excuse that he wouldn't be questioned on. His mind wasn't working fast enough though, and he let out a pathetic, "N-nothing… really…"

That and the fact that Eiji's expression had faltered into a frown for no more than a couple of seconds, was all that Oishi needed to confirm in his mind that his partner was in distress. They weren't "synchronized" for nothing and, thus, they usually caught onto each other's feelings and mind process rather quickly. It was kind of like an intuition, how Oishi could just tell the moment he walked onto the rooftop that Eiji Kikumaru was preoccupied with something.

"Nothing really, huh," Oishi recited simply, glancing over Eiji's shoulder as he attempted to spot whatever it was his partner had been looking at before. Not so much to his surprise he found that they were facing the tennis courts, revealing that his friend had probably been thinking something deep. He continued, "You sure about that, because it sounds like something's going on in your head to me."

Eiji was hesitant in responding. He had almost lied and told Oishi that there was nothing wrong, but he found that it wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. He didn't want to exactly spill out all his guts though because he thought it shameful to admit to Oishi that he doubted their friendship. It was silly, and so he replied with a low "kind of".

"Kind of?" Oishi turned his gaze back to the redhead before him but found that Eiji didn't meet his gaze. "It sounds like uncertainty to me."

"It may be." Eiji agreed, still avoiding lying, but not really confirming any of the other's questions either. Not like he needed to, he was already sure Oishi had read his expression and that he had been caught. Now it was just a matter of stalling, which he knew was due to end soon.

"Hmmm, I see" was all Oishi said before walking over to the edge of roof and pretending to stare off at something interesting below, leaving Eiji to contemplate his thoughts behind him.

Oishi knew better than to pressure answers out of his friend, because he found that he didn't really need to. The many times that he tried only resulted in arguing between the both of them, something he didn't particularly like, before he had found out that he didn't really need to rush any confessions out of the redhead because, eventually, Eiji would tell him. It was all just a matter of him being patient before the other had gathered himself enough to come out and talk. In a way, by not constantly poking at Eiji with "what's wrong" questions, he was kind of silently coaxing the boy to come and tell him the problem, an invitation Eiji would accept when he was ready. It was always one Eiji accepted, for the acrobat never intended not to tell whatever it was he was thinking to his doubles partner. They just never kept secrets from each other; somehow, it had come to be that way.

Just as Oishi had expected, the redhead caved from the silence and walked over to him as he admitted. "Okay, Oishi, you got me. _Maybe_ there is a little bit of something going on in my head."

"Maybe? Still sounds like uncertainty to me." Oishi teased him with a small grin.

Eiji couldn't help but return the gesture as he replied, "Mou, you're always so picky! Fine, there _is_ something going on then, better?"

Oishi laughed lightly, "Yeah, just making sure."

"Geez, always making everything so complicated, just like math problems." Eiji waved a hand at him playfully. "I think all that studying is starting to get to your head, maybe you should stop."

"Maybe, is that more uncertainty I hear?"

"Nya, Oishi, shut up!" Eiji elbowed the other, the two cracking up in a fit of laughter. The moment was short but Eiji couldn't help but think about how much he enjoyed joking around with Oishi like this, or talking, or rather simply spending time with him. It really didn't matter. Even silence was satisfying, as just feeling his best-friend's presence was enough to give the acrobat bliss.

To think that this would end in two days… the thought immediately swept the smile off his face, causing Oishi to look at him in concern, the previous silence once more coating their atmosphere.

Just like that, it came out. "Oishi… I don't want you to leave."

The raven-haired companion looked taken aback by Eiji's sudden statement, as he hadn't expected him to admit to anything out of the blue. It took him a while to absorb it, but even when he did he wasn't sure what Eiji was directing at, "What do you mean?"

"Leave," Eiji repeated slowly as his eyes trailed to the ground. "I'm leaving you, you're leaving me. I don't want it to happen."

It then sparked in Oishi's head that Eiji was talking about High school, how they wouldn't be attending the same school anymore. Ah, of course that'd be what was bothering Eiji and Oishi felt so stupid for not noticing it earlier. Then again, when he'd first told his partner the news Eiji hadn't seemed bothered by it, he simply nodded his head and assured Oishi that it was okay, and they had continued on through the last month of their middle school year together. Apparently, Oishi was wrong in assuming the other wasn't bothered. Either Eiji had been hiding his distress the entire time, or, the seriousness of the situation hadn't dawned onto him until now. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, because Eiji was in distress _now_, and he had to somehow soothe him.

The former vice captain sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair before speaking earnestly, "Eiji, I know it's hard to accept, and you know I don't want to go to a different high school than you either-"

"Then why are you?" Eiji interrupted, voice sounding right near desperate as he latched his hands onto Oishi's shirt, blue eyes finally making direct contact with the other. "You don't have to go! You can just quickly tell your parents you've changed your mind and register to my high school! It's not too late Oishi, we can still go to school together!"

Oishi calmly pried the boy's hands off with his own, offering a weak smile as he replied, "You know I can't do that Eiji. I told you I wanted to be a doctor right? I have to go to this school because of that, there's no other high school that would offer me the right curriculum."

Eiji didn't hold back a whine as his lips fell to a small pout. The change was inevitable, Oishi was already set on going to that school and Eiji knew it was hopeless to try and convince him otherwise. He was just going to have to deal with it, but he didn't want to. He was terrifyingly scared of what would follow the instant he and Oishi separated.

Before he could contemplate any further, the childish teen felt a slight pressure on his head, and looked up to see that Oishi had pat him while he was distracted. He was grateful for the gesture, really, but it didn't ease the discomforting thoughts that swerved through his mind. Before he knew it, his mouth was open again and the real inquiry he had wanted to ask ended up being vocalized, "Oishi, am I your best-friend?"

"What are you talking about?" Oishi was appalled. "Of course you're my best-friend Eiji, you're the only one I can trust and talk to so easily, and you're so much fun to be around. Why wouldn't you think so? It's why we hang out with each other, isn't it?"

"A-are you sure?" The redhead's voice was wavering, but he didn't hold back his next question. "Are you sure you don't put up with me only because we're the Golden Pair?"

"What-No, of course not, I just said I liked hanging out with you didn't I? Besides, the tennis season has been over for weeks now, and we're still talking to each other. That means we're _friends_, best-friends too at that, and I feel no obligation to "put up" with you."

"I'm not a stepping stone then am I?"

"Stepping stone, for what? Eiji, where are these questions coming from?" Oishi was suddenly very worried about what Eiji had been thinking about.

"Then I am?"

"No, no you're not!" Oishi hurryingly answered not wanting him to slip into sudden devastation. "Really, where are you getting these-"

"Then, since we're friends and all this does mean I'll see you again right?" Eiji cut him off without a second thought, wanting to feel completely reassured, wanting all these useless worries to finally get off his back for now and forever.

"Uh, yes," the other said almost uneasily. "You will, for sure you will. It's not like I'm moving away Eiji, you can still come over to my house, and once in a while we can still go out to play tennis if you want. Just because I'm going to a different school doesn't mean that we have to stop talking to each other. We'll still be seeing each other, just a little less than usual, unless that is if you want to stop hanging out-"

"Are you kidding me? I'd _always_ want to hang out with you Oishi! Always, always," Eiji repeated enthusiastically, before his voice dropped back into that low and unsure manner. "It's just that I was afraid you were the one that would stop talking to me. I thought… if you left you'd…"

"Never talk to you again?" Oishi completed for him after the long pause.

'_Walk out of my life forever_.' Eiji corrected him in his mind, but he couldn't find it in himself to say so out loud. For some reason, it sounded too deep for a middle school friendship that had only spanned over three years, but for Eiji it was a serious affair. He didn't want to lose Oishi, not after everything they'd been through, but he wasn't exactly ready to admit that he wanted the other by his side for life. He would sound too possessive, too serious, and he didn't want that. So, for now, he'd at least let it slide.

"Yeah," Eiji simply agreed in a voice that sounded more like a whisper as he gave small nod.

Oishi clapped a hand on his partner's shoulder and offered him a gentle smile, "You shouldn't worry about that Eiji, there's no way I wouldn't keep in contact with you after middle school. You're too great of a friend for me not to do that. I know that we might've started in tennis, but being together doesn't limit us to only the sport. I really enjoyed every moment I've shared with you, both on and off court, and I want you to know that. You're the greatest friend I've ever had Eiji, and I hope that you'll allow me to continue thinking so even when we enter high school."

Eiji couldn't help letting a smile emerge, eyes gleaming in happiness as he practically shouted, "Hoi, hoi, you'll always be my best-friend Oishi! Golden Pair forever remember?"

Oishi was pleased in the significant pick up of the other's mood, and he nodded with a short laugh, "Yeah."

The seriousness of their conversation pretty much had stopped there as Eiji went on blabbering about some other sort of nonsense as he grabbed his bag, motioning for Oishi for them to head on back downstairs. There was no need for them to continue talking here; Eiji had heard everything he needed to hear. Oishi had assured them that they'd continue being the greatest of companions, and he trusted in his former doubles partner to make that statement true. Oishi never lied to him, not yet so far, so he had no doubts, not anymore.

Well except for one; he hadn't been sure if Oishi had caught on with his mentions of "always" and "forever", hinting his partner of the truth he had left unspoken. Perhaps he didn't, but for Eiji that was okay, because if they were going to be friends through high school there'd definitely be another time to bring the subject up. Plus, he felt, he'd be in a better position to ask if there were more years added onto how long they'd known each other.

Yes, he was sure, that the next time they'd have such a talk he'd bring it up, because he really wanted to know if Oishi felt so strongly about keeping their friendship too. Yet somehow, today, despite having not asked, Eiji had gotten the strong feeling that the Golden Pair was not due to disappear anytime soon for a long, long while.

* * *

Thus concludes my first Prince of Tennis fanfiction! Yay! Well, technically it's not my first because I have written two others about PoT, but those were with my boring OCs and such, but for once I managed to write something about the Original characters without throwing any such character's in there! Double yay!

So glad I got to write something about the golden pair though, those two were my favorite and I've been dying to do something with those two. A friendship fic sounded nice enough. :)


End file.
